Faberry, Adam, and Jealousy?
by TheDucksInTheHat
Summary: This is for Ken for her early birthday. It's in the same verse as my previous fic. It's G!P so be warned, if you don't like it don't read it. It's set at the Berry men's home as they're visiting.


_**This is a birthday gift to Ken. Happy 18**__**th**__** birthday, love. I hope you like this, and to anyone else reading this, if you don't like G!P please don't read it. **_

Quinn and Rachel had been at her father's house for two days now. Rachel had brought her here to meet them when their relationship got a little more serious. Quinn had planned it out a few days before in her head how she was going to ask her dad's for their only daughter's hand. She knew it'd be a difficult thing to ask with how nervous she was about even meeting them, much less asking them to give her Rachel.

They were out in the front yard when it happened.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled out, causing her to turn immediately and felt a searing pain in her groin.

Quinn fell to her knees, still cradling the bundled up sloth in her arms, her free hand went down to cup her crotch. "Rachel!" She groaned in pain as she rocked back and forth.

"I am so, so sorry, Quinn!" Rachel rushed over and fell to her knees in front of Quinn, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Quinn was biting the inside of her cheek as she gripped herself. "Did you throw a fucking iceball at me? Jesus.." She looked up at Rachel and her features softened when she saw the look on her face. "I'm okay, Rae."

Rachel pulled back and nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Quinn stood up and looked down as Adam made a soft noise, his eyes turned in her direction. "I'm okay, buddy."

Rachel smiled at how close Quinn and Adam had become. At first Quinn didn't like Adam when Rachel had brought him home, but she warmed up to him and now they were pretty much inseparable.

"Let's go ice it, Quinn." She took Quinn's free hand and tried dragging her into the house.

"I think it's been iced enough.." She grinned and pulled Rachel into a kiss.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and kissed her back softly, her hands gently cupping Quinn's face. "I'm still sorry."

"Baby, don't apologize so much. You didn't hit me in the balls on purpose." She laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it."

Adam was looking between the two of them before making a soft noise.

"What's up, Adam?" Rachel looked down at him, only his face peeking out from his blanket. "Are you cold?" The sloth yawned and started to close his eyes.

"I think he wants to go take a nap." Quinn said softly taking her index finger and running it over his head. "He gets cranky without it." She took Rachel's hand and led her back into the house.

The Berry men had gone out to work for the day so they were alone in the house and didn't have to worry about hiding Quinn's secret. They were going to tell them eventually during their visit and Quinn wasn't looking forward to it at all. No one knew about her condition other than her parents and Rachel.

"Here we go, little man." Quinn unwrapped him from his blanket. He started to crawl further up Quinn's torso and clung to her neck. "No, let's go into your bed." She disentangled his arms from her neck and gently put him in his bed. "There we go."

Rachel was watching the whole exchange with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think about how Quinn would be with their children in the future. They had talked about it on the car ride up and it still hadn't left Rachel's mind.

Quinn stood up and turned back to see Rachel looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She said with a soft smile. She made her way over to Quinn and stood on her toes to kiss her. "How about I make you feel better?" She whispered against her lips, her hand running over Quinn's stomach. "My dad's aren't home until dinner.."

Quinn smirked against Rachel's lips and nipped her lower lip. "I think you should." She took hold of Rachel's wrist and guided her hand down the front of her pants, letting out a soft groan when Rachel's hand squeezed her gently.

Rachel started to kiss slowly up and down Quinn's neck, knowing what it did to her. She felt Quinn's dick twitch in her hand and smiled against her neck. "You always get so hard for me, baby." She whispered into her ear.

Quinn moaned at the tone Rachel was using as her hand continued to rub her through her boxers. "Only for you, baby." She put her hands in either side of Rachel's face and kissed her deeply as she started to move her hips against her hand.

Rachel started to move Quinn over to the bed and laid her down, lifting her shirt to kiss along her defined abs. Her hands made short work of Quinn's belt and pants.

Quinn lifted her hips to help Rachel get her pants off, moaning low when she felt Rachel's tongue running over the front of her boxers. "Oh God.." She gently gripped Rachel's hair and pushed it to one side so she could see her face as she worked her over.

Rachel pulled back and licked her lips slowly as she pulled down Quinn's boxers just enough to free her erection. She took the shaft in her hand and gently started to move her hand up and down, her mouth moving down to take her balls into her mouth. She sucked them slowly before releasing them with a soft pop and running her tongue over every inch of them.

Quinn was in heaven. Her hips started to move slowly as Rachel slowly ran her hand over her shaft and her tongue on her balls. "Fuck, baby.. That feels so amazing.." She lifted her head to look down at Rachel and moaned softly as their eyes locked.

Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn's as she flattened her tongue on the underside of Quinn's cock and slowly drug it up, ending with her taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently. She pulled back and placed open mouthed kisses up and down the length of her shaft before taking all of it down her throat, humming as she reached the back.

Quinn moaned loudly and started to thrust her hips into Rachel's mouth knowing she loved it. She gripped Rachel's hair more tightly and started to roughly fuck her mouth, loving the sounds Rachel was making.

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's thighs and squeezed hard as she felt Quinn's cock roughly fucking her throat. She dug her nails into her thighs and started to swallow around her cock, feeling it twitch as she did.

Quinn moaned when Rachel swallowed around her cock, nearly blowing her load at the sensation. She was close to coming when she felt a slight pressure on her left side. She turned her head and nearly let out a scream when she was face to face with Adam. "Fuck!" She pulled Rachel mouth away from her and moved to cover herself up, knowing what he did last time something like this happened.

Rachel wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved to pick Adam up. "You know you're not supposed to be up here." She cradled him and started to play with him.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and looked between Rachel and Adam. "Are you serious right now?" She huffed and stood up, her erection standing proud. "Put him back in his bed." She put her hands on her hips and stared at Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "But he's awake now, he needs attention."

"I need attention! Look at this!" She pointed to her erection.

Rachel giggled softly and rubbed the head. "You take care of the rest, baby. I need to stay with Adam."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You started this.." She spun around and went into the bathroom to finish herself off before coming back out, still pulling her boxers up. "You're going to regret that later, Rachel Berry." She pointed her finger and buckled her belt up.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"We'll see." Rachel grinned and patted the front of her pants before laying Adam down on the bed. Adam looked up at Quinn and moved his arms in her direction, wanting her to pick him up.

Quinn's eyes softened at that and picked him up, letting him hang from her neck. "We need to figure out where we're going to dinner with your dad's." She said in a rather short, clipped tone.

Rachel sighed and stood up. "Don't be mad about this, Quinn. It's not my fault." She put her hands on Quinn's hips and looked up at her.

Quinn could never ignore the sad look Rachel got in her eyes sometimes. "I'm not mad..just frustrated." She sighed softly and scratched Adam's sides. "I just hate when he comes right at the time I'm about to come. It's really annoying."

Rachel shook her head and pecked her lips. "We'll make up for it later."

Quinn nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Quinn walked into the restaurant with Rachel on her arm, the Berry men taking up the front. She smiled when they were led to the table and LeRoy pulled Hiram's chair, Quinn doing the same for Rachel. She'd talked with both of the Berry men earlier that day and had gotten their blessing in asking Rachel for her hand. She wasn't going to ask Rachel yet, but it'd be soon.

Rachel smiled as Quinn pulled her chair out and took her hand under the table once they were settled in. "So how was work today?" She looked at her dad's with a wide smile on her face.

Hiram sipped the water the waiter brought and cleared his throat. "It was the same old thing. Kids not listening to their instructor."

Quinn laughed. "I'm sure they're in your class against their will though. That's probably why."

LeRoy grinned at Quinn. "This is probably true, Hiram. The girl talks sense."

Rachel smiled brightly at that. She was glad that her dad's and Quinn were getting along.

A few minutes later, the waiter came by to take their orders, his eyes trained on Rachel the entire time. Quinn narrowed her eyes and felt herself getting very possessive of Rachel. She ordered for her and Rachel, the look in the waiter's eyes challenging. He walked away and Quinn turned to Rachel. "Did you see that guy?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and shook her head. "I wasn't really paying any attention to him. Why?"

Quinn huffed. "He was looking at you like you were a fucking steak wrapped in bacon!"

Rachel's jaw dropped. "That's a very horrible analogy, Quinn Fabray." She crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Rae, but still. I don't like him." She leaned over and kissed her.

Rachel felt all tension leave her body at the kiss. "Yeah, just don't compare me to any animal product ever again. I mean it."

Quinn nodded and waited for the waiter to show up again. This time he showed up on Rachel's side, his eyes were looking straight down her dress. "Hey!" Quinn stood up and looked at him. "I really don't appreciate you looking at my girlfriend like that."

The waiter looked at Quinn. "I am doing nothing of the sort."

"I just fucking saw you!"

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's wrist and gripped it. "Sit down, Quinn."

"But.. Rachel." She pointed at the retreating man's back and huffed before sitting down. "Fine."

After they ate and talked about various things about Quinn's past and Rachel's, the waiter came to give them the bill. "Here's your bill and you can feel free to write your number on the back of it for me." He winked at Rachel.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked at Quinn.

"That's it!" Quinn shot up from her chair and balled her hand into a fist before socking him right in the nose. She put her foot just behind his heel and watched as he tumbled to the floor, holding his nose. "I'll see to it that you're fired for that."

Hiram and LeRoy just watched the whole thing go down, LeRoy having a small smirk on his face during the entire exchange.

Rachel felt her heart race at the sight of Quinn defending her and being so protective of her. Once they exited the restaurant, Rachel sat as close as she could to Quinn in the back seat. "You're so mine when we get home." She ran her hand over the inside of Quinn's thigh before tightly gripping her through her pants.

Quinn swallowed hard when she heard Rachel's tone and felt her hand on her. "Good."

* * *

Rachel pushed Quinn into her bedroom and slammed her up against the door, her lips attached to her neck.

Quinn grunted when her back hit the door, her hands making short work of Rachel's clothes. "You're in a mood.."

Rachel made a noise in the back of her throat and bit down hard on her neck. "Do you know how fucking sexy you are when you stand up for me like that?" Rachel growled softly and pulled back.

Quinn's hips jumped at the rough bite to her neck and her head fell against the door with a soft thud. "No one gets near my girl." She smiled and kissed Rachel, her hands roaming all over her body. "That guy had to be put in his place." She nipped her ear and pushed Rachel towards the bed.

Rachel landed on the bed with a soft grunt and spread her legs to accommodate Quinn between them. She pulled Quinn into a deep kiss as she started to work on Quinn's pants.

Quinn swatted her hands away and kicked her pants and boxers off, her cock falling between her pussy lips causing both of them to moan. She started to move her hips slowly, coating her dick in Rachel's wetness. "You're so wet for me already, baby." She whispered against her neck.

Rachel nodded rapidly and started to move her hips along with Quinn's. "I want to feel you inside me." She looked into Quinn's eyes and ran her hands through her hair slowly, gripping it when she reached the back. "Now."

Quinn smirked and nodded slowly. Her hand moved between them and grabbed the base of her cock, guiding it into Rachel slowly.

Rachel's head dipped back as she slid into her, a loud moan ripping from her throat. Her hands shot out and linked behind Quinn's neck as she began to move. "Fuck."

Quinn got on her knees and held Rachel by the ankles as she pounded in and out of her pussy, their skin slapping together. "You're mine, Rachel. Do you understand me?" She put her hands on either side of Rachel's head and looked down at her as she slowed her thrusts, but kept the same hardness.

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm yours, baby." She dug her nails into the back of Quinn's neck and spread her legs as wide as they could go to get her in deeper.

Quinn started to use slow, driving thrusts as she felt Rachel getting tighter around her. "I'm the only person that can make you feel this good. I'm the only person that can get this deep inside of you." She growled into her ear. "You. Are. Mine." She accented each word with a very hard, rough thrust making Rachel tumble over the edge.

Rachel let out a scream as Quinn bottomed out as she came. Her hands gripped Quinn's ass to keep her all the way in as her hips jerked violently as she came. Her nails dug into the flesh as she started to come down from her orgasm. "Fuck, Quinn.. I'm so yours." She pulled her down into a kiss and moved her inner muscles to get Quinn thrusting again.

Quinn moaned into the kiss and felt Rachel's hands on her ass again. "Rae.." She knew she needed to pull out with how close she was to coming. "You need to let go." She looked into Rachel's eyes, but they had a very defiant look in them. She felt all sense of rhythm leave her as she started to spill her seed inside of Rachel. She thrust hard one last time and left her cock in to the hilt, her cock twitching hard as she filled Rachel up.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn coming inside of her, she'd never felt so full before. She knew instantly that she couldn't get enough of the feeling of Quinn's hot come filling her up. She finally let go of Quinn's ass and let her pull out.

Quinn slowly let her cock fall from Rachel and moaned at the sight of her come spilling from Rachel's opening. She couldn't help but lower her tongue to Rachel's opening and slipping it inside. She moaned at the combined taste of their come and licked through her folds, cleaning her up.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's tongue wandering through her folds, trying to get any kind of taste. She let her hands run through Quinn's long hair as she did. She let out a softer moan when Quinn started to kiss up her body to her lips. She connected their lips in a deep kiss and let her tongue roam every inch of Quinn's mouth, wanting a taste too.

The feeling of Rachel's tongue roaming her mouth left Quinn getting hard again. "Babe.." She pulled away from the kiss. "You're getting me hard again." She licked her lips and tried to pull away fully before she felt herself getting flipped around.

Rachel pinned Quinn down and started to rub against Quinn's cock. "Let me." She ran her hands down Quinn's abs before lowering her chest to Quinn's erection. She put her hands on either side of her breasts and ran them up and down the length of her cock.

Quinn moaned loudly at the sight of Rachel's breasts on either side of her cock. She'd asked Rachel previously if she could do that, but Rachel never let her. She said it was too degrading. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel and smiled.

Rachel returned the smile and started to gently suck on the head of her cock. After a few seconds of that, she took Quinn's entire shaft down her throat. She hummed when it reached the back of her throat, knowing Quinn loved that.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hair hard and bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. She absolutely loved the sight of her cock disappearing into Rachel's mouth. "You're sucking my cock so good, baby." She said in a low voice. "You love having my cock down your throat, don't you?"

Rachel nodded as much as she could with Quinn's dick in her mouth and started to suck even harder. She pulled away and started to jack her off quickly. "I want you to come all over my face, Quinn. I want you to mark me as yours." She focused on the head as her strokes got even faster. "Come for me, baby."

Quinn let out a loud moan at how rough and fast Rachel was being with her. "Fuck, yes, baby." She gripped the sheets tightly. "I'm gonna come!" She threw her head back and moaned as she came all over Rachel's face.

Rachel kept moving her hand up and down Quinn's cock through her orgasm, moaning softly as the spurts hit her face. She felt it dripping and sliding down her face, poking her tongue out to lick around her lips.

Quinn fell completely limp on the bed and looked down at Rachel, smirking when she saw she was covered in her come. "Come up here."

Rachel got face to face with Quinn as she moved her finger over her face and gathered all her come and sucked her fingers clean.

Quinn smirked and ran her tongue over anything Rachel had left behind before kissing her deeply. "I love you so much."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, too." She ran her hands through Quinn's damp hair and kissed her again. "And you don't have to worry about anything like that. I'm yours and yours only. No one can take me away from you."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's words and pulled the blankets over their bodies. "Good. And I'm yours." She smiled and pulled the love of her life as close as she could get her, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
